Vita - Chapter 3: Rising - Part 2
Part 2: Misunderstanding (Ronald) Ronald's plan was going nicely so far. He would not let anything ruin it now. As he walked to Daniel's office, Daniel himself came out of it. "Oh, Ronald!" He shouted, quite happy, "You came in just in time! I managed to call the Bloodsuckers for a deal about our plan. They sound a bit suspicious about the deal, though." "Those guys have always been paranoid." "True that. They're afraid of ending up like how the Apocalypse Riders and the Devils did. I'm expecting them to be quite jumpy during deal and go trigger happy in case any of us put up a bad tone, so, we better be careful." "They attack us, they're dead meat. They're not as big as they used to be, we can take on them easily." "Yup." ... (Jacob) Jacob was walking to the gay bar. On the way, Jacob decided to make a quick shortcut through an alleyway. Little he knew he had made a big mistake. "You!" A Bloodsucker yelled with quite a lot of his gang behind him, all holding submachine guns, "A-Are you with the Jokers?" "The who?!" Jacob shouted back, taking a step backwards already. "The Jokers said they were going to meet us here! Are you the guy that's going to make the deal?" Another yelled. "Where's the money?!" Another one yelled. "I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about. Who the fuck are you people?" Jacob was starting to get nervous. "We're the goddamn Bloodsuckers now where's the fuckin' money you promised us?!" "What?!" "This must be a set up!" A Bloodsucker yelled cocking his gun. At the same moment, two black cars pulled over outside the alleyway, with Jokers coming out. In little time, bullets were flying past Jacob like angry hornets. The coyote threw himself on the ground near a couple of trash bags, covering his head and curling into a ball as loud gunfire deafened him. ... (Ronald) Ronald hid behind the car with Daniel, "What the fuck did we do?!" "Damn paranoid cunts probably thought they could take on us!" Daniel responded, "Oh, they're so fucking dead!" At the same time he said that, a Joker fell dead next to them. Ronald and Daniel looked at him, then at each other, nodded and popped out of their cover. Turns out that the small army of Bloodsuckers were already all laying on the ground, dead. "Jesus, what a massacre..." Ronald commented. "You said they were dead meat, didn't you?" "Yep. A few probably ran away..." Ronald sighed, "Well, fuck, looks like we're not getting Bloodsuckers on our army." "Eh, they never were so great anyway. It's not going to be a big loss...They were much more stronger 20 years ago. Did you see how quickly those guys died?" "There's another one!" A Joker yelled, pointing to a coyote with his arms raised. The Joker took aim but Daniel lowered his gun. "Don't shoot, it's just a hobo." Daniel said, "And a fugly one..." The coyote ran away. ... (Jacob) Jacob ran past the corpses of the Bloodsuckers, soaking the bottom of his shoes with blood and tripping on a dead one, falling but quickly picking himself up to keep running. Once he was out of the alleyway, he ran as far as he could from it and only stopped after two blocks away from it. Panting, he leaned on a wall, wondering what the hell just happened as he heard sirens in the distance. Jacob, then, felt a tap on his shoulder as someone came out of the store by him. "Hey..." Vlad said, "You're..." "...Julia's friend from yesterday, yeah..." "Oh...What are you doing here?" "What, can't a man lean on a wall and pant after almost dying in the middle of a shootout?" Three squad cars passed in front of the store with their sirens blasting as he said that. "I'm sorry, what happened?" "I have no idea. I went into an alleyway and I encountered the Bloodsuckers in it. Suddenly, some fucking cars pull over behind me and the next thing I know of is that there's lead coming from all directions around me." "Probably a gang war...Was it the Bloodsuckers and who else?" "Some freaks wearing clown make-up." "Oh, the Jokers." "The only Joker I know is the one from Batman." "They are a gang that appeared around the 80s and are one of the biggest in the city. The others being the Alpha Killers and the Clockers." "What about the Apocalypse Riders? And aren't the Bloodsuckers big?" "The Riders are gone and the Bloodsuckers are falling apart." "Damn...At least they certainly had more creative and badass names." "..." "Alpha Killers sounds like a fucking death squad composed by feminists wanting to slaughter men." "Well, there a lot of females with the Alpha Killers but they aren't about killing men. They're more focused on gun dealing." "Ahem." A bear stood by them, "It's not Alpha Killers, it's Killer Alphas." "Oh..." "I'm with them. Just say our name right, at least, okay?" "S-Sure." Vlad stuttered as the bear walked away. "...Killer Alphas sounds a bit better but still dumb." Jacob commented. ... (Travis) "Do you think the responsible for the car meet explosion will ever be found?" Julia asked to Travis as both walked around the block. Travis hesitated for a moment before answering, "The...the police still haven't found him? Sorry, I don't keep up with the news." "No, they haven't." "..." Travis sighed, "Useless pricks." "Well, at least they're trying, I guess." As the walk kept going, both walked by a parked potato salad truck in which Julia saw a ferret missing a paw handing out a potato salad to a dad with his child, "Travis, want a potato salad?" "No, thank you." "Well, I want one." Julia ran towards the truck and Travis slowly followed. "Hi, I'll get your...Julia, you again?!" Dennis shouted, "Are you following me, woman?!" "I just want a potato salad." "And I want a paw!" "Oh my freaking god, Dennis, just let it go! I told you I'm sorry and not forgiving me won't bring your paw back!" "My life was going so well until I met you!" "I'm not the one who wanted to learn free running!" "Hey, hey, what's all the hostility?" Travis asked as he walked by Julia. "Travis, meet Dennis. The guy who begged me to teach him how to free run and lost his paw when he impaled his paw on a metal fence." "Because of your fault!" "Dennis, I fucking called an ambulance for you and was feeling guilty for an entire week because of the happening and you're not helping me by not forgiving me for something I didn't even do!" "YOU. MADE. ME. LOSE. MY. PAW!" He pointed to where his paw should be. "How about you both chill the hell out?!" Travis shouted, "Dennis, you're simply not accepting that the fact you impaled your paw on a fence was your fault!" "He begged me to teach him free running, I just did so!" Dennis grunted in frustration and closed the truck's window before turning the thing on and driving away, almost running an old lady over and hitting a trash can. "Wow, some people." Travis said. "He used to be a cool friend until he wanted me to teach him how to free run. I wanted to teach him the basics but he barely paid attention and just wanted to skip to building jumping. When we were leaping from store to store, he screwed up and well, you know what happened next..." Suddenly, someone put a paw on Travis' shoulder and shook him, startling him and making him turn around quickly. It was Jacob. "What, you saw a spooky ghost?" Jacob asked and chuckled. "Yeah, that Clocker behind you." Jacob turned around immediatelly, putting a hand on his waist to grab his gun. No one was there. Travis was already laughing, "Dude, fuck you, that's not funny..." "Then why am I laughing?" "Because you're a dick." "Hi, Jacob." Julia said, waving. "Hey. I met your friend Vlad earlier." "Oh?" "Yeah. Weird friend of yours. He acts a bit paranoid." "He's just like that." Travis cleared his throat, "Who are you talking about?" "Vlad. Russian ex-boyfriend." Julia answered. "Oh." ... (Ronald) "Man, that was a lot of ham after us." Daniel said driving the car. "We lost a lot of guys to them." "Oh, I'm pretty sure most escaped, that wasn't first time they got chased by cops. We're going back to my building." "Right." Ronald sighed and leaned against the seat, "Although the Bloodsuckers were weak as shit, they could've been useful...Eh...there probably won't be a difference..." End of Part 2. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita